Truth Behind the Lies
by isabellasaunders
Summary: Okay so Misaki is kinda a liar. IM SORRY DONT HATE ME! But its true he kinda is. I mean when he does lie he does it because he doesnt want people to worry about him, but still. He doesnt realize that hiding behind a wall only makes people worry about you more. He just doesnt understand. The ones that love him, they're going to worry. Thats their job. He'll learn one day.Yaoi XD!


Misaki groaned as he felt a headache creeping at the edge of his consciousness.

"God"

He groaned,

"I cant let Usagi-san see me like this. He'd only worry himself to death."

Slowly the 19 year old stepped out of the bed, his body screaming in protest. Somehow, however, he kept himself upright. He gripped the side of the headboard as he steadied himself. His world literally was spinning. He groaned again as he felt his head give a painful lurch.

"God!"

His hand flew to his head as if trying to numb the pain. His palms pressed against his eyes. It helped but not by much.

"Oi Misaki!?"

He heard the door open and close as Usagisan returned from the business meeting Aikawa had forced him to go to.

"O-Okairi!"

Misaki yelled only making his headache worsen. His throat felt scratchy, his tongue rough. He felt like shit but he still needed to perform his daily duties. After all Usagi wasnt going to cook and clean himself. Slowly Misaki dressed himself and glanced at the clock; it was a little bit after 10 am so he needed to get started on breakfast. Slowly and carefully he made his way down the stairs to find Usagi-san sitting on the couch, tie undone, suit jacket open. He looked completely wiped out and why wouldnt he? I mean he had to get up at 6 am only to be dragged out of his home to a meeting he really didnt need to be present at so all in all yea he deserves to look like hell. One, he hates mornings, and two he missed out on quality time with his little Misaki. That alone pissed him off more than Aikawa or Isaka could imagine. Usagi turned around as he heard his little lover walking down the stairs, he was a little shocked. Misaki looked disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled, his hair looked like he had just been through hell and back, not to mention he looked like he wasnt getting any sleep.

Misaki gave Usagi that same smile he always gave him when he didnt want him to worry.

"Ohayo Usagi-san"

Usagi winced, his beloved Misaki's voice, it sounded so ragged and torn.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

He walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge.

"Misaki"

"We have eggs so I can make you an omelet."

"Misaki"

"Or I could make you a medley with eggs, vegetables, and octopus"

"MISAKI!"

Usagi raised his voice to get his lovers attention who was obviously trying to avoid the conversation they were going to have regardless. Misaki sighed and turned to face Usagi knowing what was about to happen.

"I know what you're thinking Usagi, but Im fine. I just had some trouble sleeping thats all"

It wasnt exactly a lie , I mean he had had some trouble sleeping as of late. Nightmares about his parents kept him up all night to the point where he stared at Usagi when he fell asleep to make sure he was still there, alive and breathing. Usagi stood and walked over to Misaki. He placed his hand over Misaki's forehead but immediately pulled it back like he had been burned.

"You have a fever Misaki. A very high one at that."

Honestly how was the boy even conscious?Misaki turned back around to the fridge and and took out the ingredients he needed for breakfast.

"Usagi Im fine. Its probably nothing so you shouldnt worry about i-"

Usagis lips were on Misakis before the teen could finish his sentence. By now he and Usagi had been dating for about 3 going on 4 years so he was used to this kind of treatment, he even started to say the three little words that meant so much his silver haired lover. Misakis eyes closed and he wavered Usagi wrapped his arm around his slim waist. He grasped onto the older males shirt for support but to no avail. His strength left him and slowly he drifted into the blackness that had been threatening to overwhelm him.


End file.
